Nexo Knights (Série)
Nexo Knights est une série de films Nexo Knights diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network et en France sur Gulli depuis décembre 2015. Des épisodes courts ont été mis en parallèle sur internet. Synopsis Cinq jeunes chevaliers du futur cherchent à combattre le bouffon fou Jestro, qui a dérobé un livre rempli de monstres pour attaquer le royaume. Sous la tutelle de Merlok 2.0, mentor de l'Académie des Chevaliers et super sorcier digital, ils vont réunir leurs pouvoirs pour combattre l'ennemi. Et ce, à l'aide d'équipements inédits et de "NEXO-pouvoirs" qu'ils peuvent télécharger directement via leurs boucliers. Générique et bande originale Le générique de la série est composé par Tom Bailey et Max Gilkes, joué par Cozeners et chanté par Matt Sellors. La bande originale de la série est composée par Tom Bailey et James Gosling. Épisodes Saison 1 Le Livre des Monstres Première partie.jpg|'Épisode 1' Le Livre des Monstres : Première partie (The Book of Monsters: Part 1)|link=Le Livre des Monstres : Première partie Le Livre des Monstres Deuxième partie.jpg|'Épisode 2' Le Livre des Monstres : Deuxième partie (The Book of Monsters: Part 2)|link=Le Livre des Monstres : Deuxième partie Le pouvoir de Merlok.jpg|'Épisode 3' Le pouvoir de Merlok (The Power of Merlok)|link=Le pouvoir de Merlok Le code des chevaliers.jpg|'Épisode 4' Le code des chevaliers (The Knights' Code)|link=Le code des chevaliers La peur des chevaliers.jpg|'Épisode 5' La peur des chevaliers (Fright Knight)|link=La peur des chevaliers Le château d'or.jpg|'Épisode 6' Le château d'or (The Golden Castle)|link=Le château d'or Le labyrinthe des illusions.png|'Épisode 7' Le labyrinthe des illusions (The Maze of Amazement)|link=Le labyrinthe des illusions Le Chevalier noir.png|'Épisode 8' Le Chevalier noir (The Black Knight)|link=Le Chevalier noir Destruction totale.png|'Épisode 9' Destruction totale (The Book of Total Badness)|link=Destruction totale La puissance et la magie.png|'Épisode 10' La puissance et la magie (The Might and the Magic)|link=La puissance et la magie Saison 2 Retour à l'école.jpg|'Épisode 11' Retour à l'école (Back to School)|link=Retour à l'école Les dangers de la cupidité.jpg|'Épisode 12' Les dangers de la cupidité (Greed is Good?)|link=Les dangers de la cupidité Le livre de l'obsession.jpg|'Épisode 13' Le livre de l'obsession|link=Le livre de l'obsession Le tournoi du roi.jpg|'Épisode 14' Le tournoi du roi|link=Le tournoi du roi Un chef monstrueux.jpg|'Épisode 15' Un chef monstrueux|link=Un chef monstrueux De cruelles vacances.jpg|'Épisode 16' De cruelles vacances|link=De cruelles vacances Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 17' Un bien étrange rhume|link=Un bien étrange rhume Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 18' Le Jestro Comedy Club|link=Le Jestro Comedy Club Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 19' À la poursuite du Fortrex|link=À la poursuite du Fortrex Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 20' Un royaume de héros|link=Un royaume de héros Webisodes L'alliance du Fortrex.jpg|''L'alliance du Fortrex'' (Alliance of the Fortrex)|link=L'alliance du Fortrex Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant.jpg|''Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant'' (Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad)|link=Jestro le méchant... le très très méchant Clay Moorington, preux chevalier !.jpg|''Clay Moorington, preux chevalier !'' (Good Knight Clay Moorington)|link=Clay Moorington, preux chevalier ! Quelle chance d'être Lance !.jpg|''Quelle chance d'être Lance !'' (Lucky to be Lance)|link=Quelle chance d'être Lance ! Axl... le perpétuel affamé.jpg|''Axl... le perpétuel affamé'' (Sir Axl the Ever-Hungry)|link=Axl... le perpétuel affamé Le champion, Aaron !.jpg|''Le champion, Aaron !'' (Joust Game on Aaron!)|link=Le champion, Aaron ! La parade de Macy.jpg|''La parade de Macy'' (Macy's Parade)|link=La parade de Macy Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin.jpg|''Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin'' (Brave and Bold (and Short) Sir Robin)|link=Le courageux, l'audacieux (et petit) Seigneur Robin Champion de chevalerie.jpg|''Champion de chevalerie'' (Champion of Chivalry)|link=Champion de chevalerie Liens externes *Voir les épisodes diffusés sur Gulli *Voir les webisodes sur LEGO.com Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Nexo Knights Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:Nexo Knights (Série)